


Sterek/Salvatore

by alisvolatpropiis



Series: Sterek: PWP [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, ChestHair!Derek, Comeplay, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Multi, POV Derek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut, Stiles Loves Derek, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisvolatpropiis/pseuds/alisvolatpropiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets in contact with an old hook-up to help Stiles fulfill a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Sterek/Damon smut

Sometimes, Stiles likes to watch porn while they suck each other off. He says it’s a gift to his high school self who spent countless hours jacking off and watching gay porn while imagining Derek’s mouth on him. “You don’t understand,” he had said the first time he suggested it. “I _never_ thought this would happen. I thought imaginary Derek was as close as I would get.” Derek remembers those days too, all that time and emotional energy spent on trying to ignore the near-constant scent of arousal that Stiles carried with him, trying his best and usually failing to not stare at him when he thought no one was looking. “I understand,” he had said.

Derek has never been too into porn – his heightened werewolf senses means his fantasies were already vivid enough, and just recalling Stiles’ scent and that shy little smile he would give Derek during Pack meetings was always more than enough for him in those days. But he likes that Stiles likes it, likes that mischievous glint in his dark-honeyed eyes when they slide from the screen over to Derek’s. And Derek really likes that even more than two years into their relationship, Stiles still marvels at the novelty of their finally being together, still likes to remind himself that Derek is his.

Tonight’s video is a little bit different from what they’ve watched together before, but Derek’s not complaining at all. As usual, Stiles picked it. It’s a threesome, and just a few minutes in as Derek is getting his mouth around him, Stiles decides that he wants Derek to fuck him while they watch. They pause the video long enough for Derek to go up to the bedroom and get lube so he can open Stiles up properly. Once he has, Stiles, naked skin pale and speckled with moles that Derek long ago memorized, slides from the couch onto his knees, settling his elbows on the coffee table and pressing play on his laptop that’s hooked up to the TV. He arches his back, presenting his ass the way he knows Derek is powerless against, and forget whatever’s happening on the TV, the sight of Stiles’ open and wet hole ready and waiting for him will still always be the most deliciously pornographic thing he’s ever seen.

Derek falls to his knees behind him, his thighs and knees nestling tightly behind Stiles’, contentment washing over him at the familiar feeling of his body’s perfect symmetry with his mate’s. He pushes inside slowly, attuned to every twitch and gasp Stiles makes as he eagerly accepts him. He bottoms out and sets a quick pace before finally glancing up at the screen again. The three men are on a set of wide, white stairs, one leaning back getting a blowjob from a guy getting rimmed. It’s pretty hot, Derek thinks, mostly because he likes the way the guy in the middle is starting to flush, skin reddening just as Stiles’ always does when they’re fucking.

Stiles is pushing back, meeting Derek’s thrusts with enthusiasm as he watches the TV, mouth hanging open, slightly panting. Derek runs his hands over his back, fingers tracing over a spot of beard burn he left there this morning. He lets himself get lost in the impossibly tight squeeze of Stiles’ ass around his cock, marveling yet again at the way being with Stiles makes him feel like he’s being torn apart and put back together all at once.

The guy giving head on screen is getting fucked now too, and Stiles stands up on his knees, changing the angle and pressing his back against Derek’s chest. Derek wraps one around his waist, anchoring him, and reaches with his other hand for Stiles’ straining cock, which is always extra wet with precome when he’s getting fucked. Derek slicks up his hand and begins to stroke him in time with their rollicking hips. Stiles is saying something, but the words are shapeless as he grunts. The guys on the screen are moaning more loudly now, the sounds mixing with Stiles’, but Derek knows exactly which ones are his mate’s. The sounds Stiles makes when Derek fucks him surge through him so powerfully that Derek thinks they’re being written into his bones.

Stiles twists back to kiss Derek sloppily, tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. “Fucking love you,” he gasps as he pulls away slightly, reaching up run his long, strong fingers through his hair, making him purr with pleasure. “That’s my wolf,” he says with a blissed out grin, and Derek has to close his eyes for a second because he’s so beautiful it _hurts_ to look at him.

Stiles turns back to the screen, where the action has moved to a bed, the bottom still on his knees. The guy fucking him – dark-haired and scruffy, Derek notices with a smile – is standing at the edge of the bed, one leg up braced against the mattress as he fucks. The other is on his knees, head thrown back and hips thrusting into the middle guy’s mouth. Stiles is panting harder now, his forward thrusts into Derek’s fist getting more urgent. He’s starting to clench harder around Derek’s cock, the hot sweet drag of his talented ass making Derek dizzy with heat and want. It does something to him, the way Stiles is always trying to pull him in deeper.

Before Stiles, Derek never talked much during sex, because not talking much in general is kinda his thing. But early in their relationship Stiles confessed that his fantasies of Derek also included dirty talk. “I like to think about your soft, gentle voice saying the nastiest things to me,” he had said. Derek felt weird about it at first, but he went with it and the spike of spicy arousal that poured off Stiles was all the further encouragement he needed.

He never thought he was that kind of lover, that kind of person. The kind of person who lets his boundaries be challenged, who dives willingly out of the narrow confines of his comfort zone just because his mate asks for it, needs it, wants it. He learned years ago when Stiles kept him alive in that pool when he could have, probably should have, let him drown, that he could never not give Stiles anything he wanted. It was a realization equal parts terrifying and exhilarating, convinced as he was that after everything with Kate he would never let himself be that vulnerable to anyone again. When he finally gave into it, nearly five years later, the first time he and Stiles made love Derek saw and smelled and felt and tasted just how much Stiles cared for him and he knew Stiles could be trusted with the fragile, jagged edges of his heart. It was liberating.

He mouths at Stiles neck, still steadily stroking his cock. He stops the thrust of his hips with a low growl, pulling almost all the way out, teasing. Stiles gasps and pushes back hard, the tight round swell of his ass cheeks smacking loudly against Derek’s groin, sending a tremor through Derek’s heavy, aching balls. He smiles with satisfaction and bites at his ear. “Look at you,” he whispers, “so fucking needy for my cock.” He’s rewarded with a grin and a grunt and the sinful twitch of Stiles hole around his dick, spurring him on. He stills so he’s barely thrusting, letting Stiles take control. “I love you like this, fucking yourself on my dick like the good little cockslut you are.” It’s something he would never say if he hadn’t asked for it, if he hadn’t given him permission to acknowledge that it turns him on as much as it does Stiles.

“Derek,” Stiles pants, his breath becoming more ragged, his hand squeezing tighter around Derek’s neck. He’s bracing himself a bit, using Derek’s body to hold himself up. Derek’s supernatural strength has never felt like more of a gift than when it lets him be this strong for Stiles.

Stiles focuses back on the screen, where things are looking like they’re going to finish up soon. Derek knows how much Stiles likes cum shots and he want to make it last just a bit longer, wanting to still be fucking him when the guys shoot all over each other, maybe even try to make Stiles come as they do. He’s attentive like that.

There’s a close up of the bottom’s mouth, smiling around the flushed red cock he’s still sucking. Derek hears the uptick in Stiles’ heart, feels the harder thrust of his slender hips. “You like that?” he hears himself asking, his voice sounding far away to his own ears as he gets closer to coming. Stiles grunts and nods, encouraging him. “You want that, Stiles? You want you take two cocks, get fucking pounded from both ends?”

“Oh fuck, Der –” His mumbled words cut off abruptly when Derek starts pushing back against his thrusts. “You want to ride my dick like this with a cock in your mouth,” he continues. “Yeah, you do. You’re so desperate for cock, aren’t you, baby? You’d look so pretty, working so hard like that. Think you could do it, think you could take it?”

Stiles just nods, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder. Derek licks up a small bead of sweat running along his chin and nearly growls at the explosion of Stile’s taste, so concentrated, hot on his tongue. He runs his hand up Stiles’ chest, tweaking a nipple briefly on the way, and gently shoves three fingers into his open mouth, daring him to prove it. Stiles immediately begins sucking, smiling and groaning, his tongue darting around Derek’s fingers as if it were his cock. “That’s my boy,” Derek whispers, pulling his hand away to bury it in Stiles’ hair, taking a strong grip and pulling, baring his neck. His wolf purrs at the site of the thick strong tendon there and he sinks his teeth in gently, accidentally letting his fangs shift for a moment before pulling back. There’s a rough red circle brightening on Stiles’ unbroken skin and Derek licks it a few times, drawing out the pain with his tongue, a silent apology for a slip up that Stiles seems to have thoroughly enjoyed, or maybe didn’t even notice, focused as he is on the screen where the guy getting head has pulled out and is coming in powerful spurts across the bottom’s blissed-out face.

Derek feels Stiles’ gasping groan before he hears it, and he twists his wrist just so to brush his thumb over the wet slit of Stiles cock just the way he likes it, and Stiles his coming, yelling loud enough to completely drown out the sounds coming from the TV as he covers Derek’s hand and his own stomach and chest with hot ribbons of come.

Derek’s right on the edge of his own release and he makes a quick decision, his body howling with excitement and need. As soon as Stiles is done shuddering through his orgasm Derek pulls out of him, drawing a squeak of surprise. He quickly turns their bodies and pushes Stiles down on his back on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, making it feel rough but careful to make sure he doesn’t hurt him. He plants one knee lightly on Stiles’ flushed, come-covered chest and another on the floor next to his head, stroking his throbbing cock until he’s coming, his entire body alight with explosive heat as he watches Stiles open his pink mouth and stick out his tongue to catch some of the come he’s spilling all over his perfect face.

Derek's dazed for a minute, lost in the heady scent of their combined come and way Stiles is running his fingernails in lazy circles on the backs of this thighs. When it feels like his bones have re-solidified enough he moves gently down Stiles body until he’s laying fully on top of him, holding most of his weight on his elbows on either side of his head as he gently begins to lick his come from Stiles’ face before making his way down his lithe and lean body to clean up Stiles’ come that’s already starting to dry. Stiles just grins and sighs, lazily massaging Derek’s head. When he’s clean and Derek is finally sated enough by the intoxicating taste of Stiles’ sweat and come-soaked skin, he stands and picks Stiles up like he weighs nothing, throwing him his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and walks them upstairs to bed. Stiles laughs and squeezes Derek’s ass. “Carrying me back to your den, wolf man?”

"Love you."

~~~**~~~

To be continued…here come's Damon...


	2. Chapter 2

It takes nearly two weeks for Stiles to bring it up. They’re in the enormous California-king bed Stiles insisted they get when Derek finally finished rebuilding the his family home, the house dark save for the soft glow of their bedside lamps. They’re both reading, but they've been in bed barely ten minutes before Stiles sets his Kindle on the nightstand with a sigh and turns to snuggle up to Derek’s side, fingers drawing little designs across his bare abs, inching ever so slightly lower toward the waistband of his flannel pajama pants. Derek looks up from his book, pretending to be exasperated even though he stopped reading the second he noticed the change in Stiles’ scent a couple of minutes ago. 

“Whachya doin, Sourwolf?” Stiles sing-songs, giving his hips a questioning thrust.

“Trying to read, Token Human.”

Stiles glances up at him from underneath those long, full eyelashes that Derek likes to kiss when he’s asleep. Still pretending to read, he glares from under his own not-inconsiderable eyelashes. “What are _you_ doing?

“Just thinking,” Stiles murmurs, peppering Derek’s side with absent-minded kisses. “Thinking about that threesome we watched. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, actually.” He looks a little sheepish and Derek can hear his heart speeding up, the scent of his arousal spiking with nervous excitement.

“Oh yeah,” Derek asks, pretty sure he knows where this is going. He puts his book down on the nightstand. “What, exactly, about it do you keep thinking about?” Stiles has moved over the top of him, his kisses more purposeful as he traces a path with his lips down his torso, fingers of one hand tangling in Derek’s chest hair as he softly strokes him.

“What it would be like…to be with you and another guy. I know that’s not something you’d want, and I’m not really asking for it…just wanted you know how hot that was… how hot you get me.” He’s stopped his downward progress and settles between Derek’s legs, turning his face to the side to rest on Derek’s stomach. Derek’s hand falls to his head to run his fingers through his hair, which is still slightly damp from the shower they took together before bed. Stiles sighs in pleasure and nestles further against him.

“Why do you think I wouldn’t want that?” Derek asks, smiling at the way Stiles’ head snaps up, eyes wide.

“Wait, you do? I mean, like, you’d even consider it?” Stiles seems truly surprised, and Derek doesn’t really blame him. It’s a bit of a surprise to him too, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about a few times since that night. “I guess I thought, you know, the whole wolfy, possessive jealousy thing would make it a no go for you,” Stiles says.

“Wolfy possessive jealousy thing?” Derek crooks an eyebrow.

“Derek, last week you scented me and marked my neck until I was practically bleeding because you said I smelled too much like Scott. _Scott,_ Derek. My completely heterosexual best friend and practically my brother.”

“And a werewolf,” Derek says, pouting. He hates the smell of other wolves on his mate, even his alpha’s.

“Yeah, well. You’re saying you don’t have some jealous tendencies? That your werewolfy instincts don’t make you possessive of your mate? I’m not complaining, you know I like it,” he adds; Derek knows he telling the truth.

Derek studies his face for a minute before responding, taking in every delicate curve and slope. He remembers the day years ago when he first noticed the way Stiles’ face had changed, around the same he had let his hair start growing out. He had suddenly stopped looking like a teenager and started looking like a young man, his cheekbones sharpening into the graceful curves that Derek runs his thumbs over now. “You’re mine and I’m yours and I want everyone to know it,” he says. “And yeah, when I think about you off being close with someone else, or if someone else thinks they can have you, it gets to me.”

“It gets to me too, you know. I mean, with you. I see the way people look at you, Derek. The way pretty much everyone with eyes wants you. It makes me proud and a little jealous, but I’m not a wolf.” 

“Neither am I, Stiles. I’m a werewolf. Mostly human, remember? I’m not all animal instinct. I’m reasonable enough to know that what you’re asking for isn’t the same as cheating, or hell, even flirting with someone else. It’s about us.”

“You know I don’t want anyone else. You know how I feel about you, Derek. You know you’re enough for me, more than enough, in every conceivable way. You know that right?” Stiles sounds a little desperate, and Derek realizes that his anxiety about asking stems just as much from his concerns about Derek’s possessiveness as from his concerns for Derek’s feelings, for his damn _self-esteem_.

Derek hooks his hands under Stile’s armpits and hauls him up so he’s covering him, and he kisses him deeply, hands cradling the sharp line of his slightly stubbled jaw. “I know, idiot,” he says when he breaks the kiss. “And you’re everything for me, which is why I want to do this for you. With you.”

“Really?” Stiles still doesn’t sound convinced. “You really want to have a threesome with your mate and another guy?” 

“Yeah, I do. Because you’re my mate, and I want what you want. I want give that to you.”

“But I want you to want it too,” Stiles objects. “I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you into anything you don’t really want to do.”

“If I wasn’t at least into the idea of it, would I have said what I did when we were watching that video?”

“Derek, you are the martyiest martyr that ever martyred. I _definitely_ think you would say and do stuff you aren’t totally comfortable with for my sake. I’ve been watching you sacrifice yourself for others for years, remember?”

He wants to argue with that, but Stiles is kissing him again, sweet and gentle, like he’s fragile or something. “Okay,” Derek says, pulling away, deciding to try a different tactic. He thrusts up harshly, the rough jolt of his quickly-hardening cock against Stiles’ making them both gasp a bit. “If I didn’t like the idea of it, would I be so _interested_ in this conversation?”

Stiles grins and responds with a thrust of his own. “I guess you’ve got me there, Der-bear,” he says, using the nickname that Derek loves to pretend to hate.

He had thought it was just an abstract idea, a fantasy invented in the heat of the moment to give everything he could to Stiles, but he wasn’t lying when he told Stiles that the idea of fucking him with another guy doesn’t bother him like he thought it would. That he actually likes the idea. A lot. Likes the idea of seeing his mate get what he wants, likes the idea of seeing how different he might be with another man, likes the idea of letting someone else have a taste of just how incredible Stiles is while knowing indisputably that he’s all Derek’s, forever.

“So, let’s do it. Or let’s think about it, at least.” He shifts them to their sides as he speaks, keeping Stiles pressed close so he can scent at his neck while they talk. “Did you, um, have anyone in particular in mind?”

“What? No, not really. I never really thought you’d go for it, honestly. I didn’t really get past the telling you about it part,” Stiles admits. “But,” he adds after a beat, “I don’t think it should be anyone we know well. Definitely no one in the Pack.”

“Definitely,” Derek agrees, vehemently.

“And probably not someone we have to see a lot? I mean, I know there’s nothing to be ashamed of or anything but I don’t want make anything uncomfortable…you know like, at, sheriff department functions or whatever.”

Derek feels his eyebrows go straight up. “Sheriff department functions? Who at the sheriff’s department were you considering…oh. Right. Deputy Pretty Eyes,” Derek says, rolling his own eyes.

“I called him that _one time_ , Derek. One time. In high school. Before we were together. If I had known you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Lydia I never would have said something to make you think that I thought Deputy Parrish’s eyes were prettier than yours, you big baby.”

Derek huffs out a small laugh. “I know. I just like seeing you get all embarrassed about it.”

“I don’t know why I love you,” Stiles says, his scent blossoming with affection as he nuzzles into Derek’s neck.

“So,” Derek says. “Someone we don’t have to see very often? That doesn't leave many options you, know.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t like the idea of picking up a stranger at the Jungle or on craigslist.”

“Me neither".

“And we should make sure it’s someone who won’t try to come between us,” Stiles adds.

“Um, isn’t coming between us kinda the whole point?” Derek grins, planting a kiss on one of the moles on Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles half-laughs, half-groans. “Oh right, that’s why I love you. You got jokes. You know what I mean. Someone who won’t try to come between us _emotionally_ , you perv.”

“I don’t think there’s a person on this planet who could, Stiles. Do you?” 

“No, I don’t. But I also know how easy it is to fall in love with you, and I don’t want some poor guy getting hurt, you know? We need someone who is okay with this just being sex. Sex with a couple, you know?”

Derek does know, and his chest aches a bit at Stiles’ thoughtfulness, his tender heart. “I get it,” he says. “And, I guess it goes without saying that he should be someone we’re both attracted to?”

“Duh,” Stiles says. “And he attracted to both of us, obviously.”

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, hands wandering slowly over each other’s backs, enjoying the simple skin-to-skin comfort. Derek has an idea, not quite sure how Stiles will react to it, but he has a quick fantasy of the flash of piercing blue eyes meeting his over Stiles’ bent back, and yeah, he likes that idea _a lot_. “How would you feel,” he asks quietly, “about someone that I’ve been with before? It was a casual thing, years ago. Started before we met. Lives far away.”

“It was just casual? You didn’t date or have feelings for each other?”

“Not at all. I mean, we’re friends, we get a long and all that. But we've always just been a hook up for each other. He’s, um, pretty hot. I think you’d like him,” Derek ventures cautiously. 

“Oh really?” Stiles says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Like it’s a huge shocker that your former fuck buddy is hot.”

“Of course,” Derek quips. “My current one is the sexiest man alive so…”

Stiles laughs loudly, poking Derek in the ribs. “I’m not sure if I should thank you for flattering my ego or yell at you for calling me your fuck buddy, asshole.”

“Fuck buddy, best friend, evil-creature hunting partner, complete pain in my ass, lover, soulmate…you’re my everything, Stiles.” Stiles rolls his eyes a bit, but Derek can smell the sweet flowering of happiness that his words bring to Stiles, so he just kisses him deeply. He lets it turn urgent and needy, making him groan in regret when he remembers that he has one more important detail to share. “One more thing,” he says, pulling away. “My friend, there’s one other thing you should know about him before we really decide if we want to ask him,” Derek says.

“What’s that,” Stiles asks, voice muffled as he mouths at Derek’s collarbone.

“He’s not exactly…”

“Human?” Stiles guesses. “No big deal. If one werewolf is great, then two is even better, right?”

“He’s not a werewolf.”

Stiles pulls away from him then, looking up at Derek’s face, eyes glittering with curiosity. “Oh yeah? What is he, then?”

“Well…he’s a vampire.”

**~*~**

After Derek convinces Stiles that vampires do in fact exist and promises to tell him everything he knows about them in the morning, they decide to sleep on it before making any decisions about going forward with the threesome.

Before sleeping, though, Stiles opens Derek up with his mouth and fingers and fucks him with blisteringly hot and achingly slow strokes that leave them both shaking and breathless, spilling hotly inside and all over each other, their names on one another’s lips.

**~*~**

It’s been months since he’s been in contact with Damon, years since they’ve actually seen one other. Not since those days after Jennifer when he left town without telling anyone, driving for days and showing up at Damon’s door drunk on wolfsbane-laced whiskey. Frustrated over his feelings for Stiles, enraged and bitter at Jennifer’s manipulation and deceit, he sought Damon out for the kind of comfort only he could give him at the time.

Derek had first met Damon in New York when he and Laura left Beacon Hills after the fire, when he was broken and angry and lashed out at everyone who tried to get close to him, even Laura. Damon was uncomplicated and honest about his intentions and wasn't scared of Derek’s hard edges, so very much like his own. They took solace in each other the way only two such damaged people could, their respective supernatural abilities letting them be rough and angry and sometimes violent, hurting each other in all the ways they needed so they could start to heal.

He texts Damon after Stiles leaves for class, confident that he’ll get a quick response. It’s a short text, just a hello to start the conversation. He’s not exactly sure how to go about asking for what he wants, but he figures if there’s anyone he can be direct with, it’s Damon. As expected, his phone buzzes with a text after only a few minutes.

**From: D. Salvatore**

_Well if it isn’t my favorite little wolfboy. Good to hear from you, Hale_.

Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname. He used to hate it, especially the way Damon always said it with just enough affection to balance out the condescension. “Suck it up, kid.” He would say. “I’ve got at least a hundred fifty years on you. I can call you boy all I want.”

**To: D. Salvatore**

_You still in Mystic Falls? Any interest in taking a trip to California?_

**From: D. Salvatore**

_You in need of some sexual healing?_

**To: D. Salvatore**

_I can’t believe you just said that._

**From: D. Salvatore**

_You’re the one asking for a 3,000 mile booty call._

**To: D. Salvatore**

_It’s a little more than that. I’ve found my mate. A human. He’s interested in trying something new. A threesome. I thought of you._

**From: D. Salvatore**

_Damn, Hale, be still my heart. Who knew you were such a romantic?_

**To: D. Salvatore**

_Fuck you, Salvatore. You know you’re into it. I remember that night in Mystic Falls with that hunter friend of yours. Alaric, right?_

**From: D. Salvatore**

_Point made. Getting out of town for a bit is tempting. The love dodecahedron around here is starting to get terribly tedious._

**To: D. Salvatore**

_You know we’ll make it worth your while.  
_

**From: D. Salvatore**

_See you soon, wolfboy._

**~*~**

“Well done, Hale,” Damon says with a smirk when he sees Stiles for the first time. “You found yourself a pretty one,” he adds, sauntering over to where Stiles is standing in the middle of the living room. It’s more of a challenge than a come on.

Stiles returns Damon’s assessing gaze, taking in his lean muscularity and the strong span of his leather-jacket clad shoulders. Damon’s features are as striking as ever, a little rougher around the edges than Derek’s ever seen him though, wearing almost as much stubble as Derek. “So,” Stiles says coolly, honey eyes darting between Damon and Derek, who, of course, is also wearing a leather jacket. “Is the lifetime supply of leather jackets and magical stubble-growing powers a supernatural badass package deal, or do you have to request them separately?” Stiles asks, insouciant and entirely too pleased with his own cleverness. It makes Derek want to kiss him breathless.

He doesn’t though, instead watching Damon for his reaction to his mate. He just laughs and continues to look Stiles up and down appreciatively, those wicked ice blue eyes of his lingering on the curve of his muscled forearms. Derek can smell his interest, and his wolf purrs with pride. Its turns him on, knowing how much other people want his mate. Stiles is raising his eyebrows and grinning, clearly enjoying Damon’s attention. Stiles is attracted to him too, just like Derek knew he would be. “Holy shit, Derek.” Stiles finally says. “You said he was hot, you didn’t say he was nearly as hot as you. Something I didn’t even think was even possible, by the way.”

“Excuse me,” Damon says, voice dripping with mock offense. “ _Nearly_ as hot?”

“Well, yeah, dude. Look at him,” Stiles grins. “My man’s fucking smokin,” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek, who rolls his eyes and takes off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch on his way to the kitchen to grab a few beers. Damon and Stiles watch him go and he hears Damon laugh. “You got me there, kid. He’s a beauty, ain’t he?”

When he comes back from the kitchen Damon’s taken of his jacket too and he and Stiles are sitting on the couch, Stiles leaning over him like they’re about to kiss. It startles him – he wasn’t expecting things to start so soon – but wait, no. Damon’s fangs are drawn and his eyes are filled with eerie black-red blood, dark veins spidering down beneath them. Stiles’ is leaning over him, face just inches from his, eyes wide and staring. “Dude,” Stiles is saying, “that is so cool.”

The sight of a predator, especially one as dangerous as a vampire, baring his teeth that close to his mate should send Derek into a rage of protective fury. He should be ripping Damon’s throat out with his teeth. But there’s no malice or hunger in Damon’s scent, and no fear in Stiles’. Even so, Derek’s claws and fangs slide out of their own accord and a small growl rumbles from his chest.

“Put those fangs away, wolfboy,” Damon laughs, his face going back to normal. “The last thing I need is you biting me. I’m not really on the best of terms with the original hybrid-douche right now, okay? Don’t really want to have to go begging for his blood.”

Stiles looks confused. “My bite is poisonous to him,” Derek explains. 

“Possibly poisonous,” Damon corrects. “We don’t really know for sure. Derek’s a different kind of werewolf than the ones I’m used to, maybe his bite could kill me, maybe not. I’m not too interested finding out for sure.” 

“Isn’t that pretty risky,” Stiles asks him. “Getting…intimate with someone who can kill you so easily?”

Derek and Damon level their eyes on Stiles. “Says the boy who’s aching to fuck a vampire and a werewolf,” Damon quips.

“At the same time,” Derek adds.

“Oh wow.” Stiles huffs, eyes darting between them again. “Sass, piercing eyes, and crazy eyebrows, times two. Tonight is going to be so much fun.”

**~*~**

It’s odd for him, at first, watching Stiles, completely naked, kiss Damon. Damon is naked too, skin even paler than Stiles’, flawless as it stretches over the lean, powerful muscles Derek remembers well. Derek, also nude, is stretched across the bed letting the combined scent of their arousal wash over him as he adjusts to the sight of his mate with the vampire. They’re standing at the foot of bed, giving Derek a hell of a view of their hard cocks brushing against each other as Damon pulls Stiles in closer, his kiss more demanding. Stiles moans greedily, and that’s it, Derek has to touch him.

He’s on his feet quickly, coming to stand behind Stiles, pressing his chest against his warm back and grinding his cock against his ass. Damon’s hands slip from Stiles’ waist and circle around to Derek’s back, pulling both of them closer. Stiles pulls away from Damon’s mouth and twists back to kiss Derek filthily before he grins and winks, dropping to his knees between them.

He drops his head to watch Stiles, drinking in the pure bliss and impish glee in his eyes as he takes a cock in each hand, stroking slowly. Damon pulls Derek into a searing kiss, at once strange and familiar. When he breaks away he looks back down to Stiles, who is staring up at them, pupils blown wide and mouth pink, his hands still keeping a steady rhythm on their dicks. He turns and takes one of Derek’s balls into his mouth, making him hiss and drop his head to Damon’s shoulder. Stiles teases him for a bit, nipping and nuzzling the way he knows drives him crazy, before licking a wet, hard line up the underside of his cock and planting a tender kiss on the head before turning to Damon. 

Stiles pushes Damon towards the bed, where he sits and spreads legs, presenting himself to Stiles, who settles between his thighs and begins eagerly mouthing his cock. Derek watches, transfixed, utterly mesmerized by all those little things about Stiles that he doesn’t get to see when he’s on the receiving end of his gifted mouth. Stroking his cock, he takes in every twitch and flex of the muscles in Stiles’ neck and shoulders as he sucks Damon, the way that hidden spot behind his ears gets red just as he starts to pick up the pace. After a minute or two, he tears his eyes away from his mate and watches the spasm of Damon’s abs as he thrusts gently up into Stiles’ mouth. Derek looks up his face, his eyes fluttering closed with pleasure and his cheeks reddening. It nearly overwhelms Derek, seeing just how good Stiles is at this.

Damon’s eyes flash open and meet Derek’s. His pupils are blown wide too, his eyes falling to where Derek stands behind Stiles, working his own cock. “Fuck, Hale,” Damon pants with a smile. “You’ve been teaching him some of your tricks, haven’t you?” He gasps a bit at the end, eyes fluttering again for a second in response to something Stiles has done with his mouth.

“It’s all him,” Derek says huskily, moving closer so he can run his hands over Stiles’ shoulders. “He’s so fucking perfect, isn’t he?”

He hears Stiles moan around Damon’s cock, smells his arousal spiking. Damon’s is too, a surprisingly sweet scent that takes Derek back years. Damon sits up and reaches for him, pulling him down by the neck into another bruising kiss. Derek remembers this too, the way Damon always handled him a little roughly, always made him feel strong and weak all at once. Damon wraps his strong hands around Derek’s biceps and pulls him down so he lands on the bed next to him with a heavy thud. Immediately Stiles’ reaches his hand up to squeeze his cock, mouth still working around Damon’s. Damon circles his hand around Stiles’, their fingers tangling as Derek swears and moans. Stiles pulls off Damon’s dick with a wet pop, looking up at both of them. “Look at you two,” he pants, mouth red and raw and shining with spit and precome. “The big bad wolf and the vampire, rendered powerless by the weak little human.” He is infuriatingly adorable when he’s being smug.

Damon laughs, one hand falling to Stiles’ head to tug on his hair a little. “Goddamn,” he huffs. “Where did Hale find you?”

Stiles answers by taking his dick back into his mouth in one swallow, eliciting a moan from Damon that goes straight to Derek’s cock. He’s not going to last much longer.

Derek slides off the bed and gets the lube from the nightstand before settling on his knees behind Stiles, who’s now licking his tongue around the head of Damon’s cock, one hand cupping his balls, the other teasing towards his hole. He spreads his legs for him, arching his back when Derek steadies his hands on his hips. Derek would like to take the time to rim him properly, but he can tell that Damon and Stiles are just as close as he is. He slicks his fingers generously and begins to open Stiles, who groans and cants his ass back, hole clenching and grabbing around Derek’s fingers. Soon, Derek has him wet and gaping, and Stiles is still working at Damon’s cock hard as ever, making sloppy wet noises as he moans and licks.

He pulls his fingers out and leans over Stiles’ back, reaching his slick hand down to his neglected cock. Stiles pulls off Damon and gasps, thrusting violently into Derek’s fist. “Fuck, Derek,” he moans into Damon’s thigh. Damon leans up on his elbows and smiles, watching them, his dick twitching lightly against Stiles’ cheek.

“You ready for me to fuck you,” Derek whispers against his back after sucking a rapidly reddening bruise on his shoulder.

“Fuck, yes, Derek. I need you. Please,” he sounds absolutely desperate for it; thick waves of arousal swarm around Derek, so heady and thrilling it’s like he’s been drugged with it. He presses the head of his flushed cock against Stiles’ hole, hands sliding down his sweaty back to grip his ass, spreading him wide, groaning as he watches himself disappear into his mate.

Stiles gasps before setting his mouth back to Damon’s dick, head bobbing greedily as Derek pulls out until the head of his cock is pulling on his rim, pausing for a second, and then thrusting back into him with the deeply satisfying smack of skin echoing along with Stiles’ deep-throated moans. Derek sets a quick pace, too impatient to be teasing.

Derek was right.

Stiles is fucking gorgeous like this.

He’s got Damon’s hands in his hair, and fuck, he’s letting him just _use_ his mouth, his jaw slack as Damon holds him still and fucks up into him with hurried little thrusts. Derek’s own thrusts are getting faster as he watches, the rolling spasms of Stiles slender hips matching his pace. The sweet, hot grip of Stiles’ tight ass, his shoulders, splotchy with heat, the panting moans he’s drawing from Damon, it’s all too much and Derek is so fucking close so he reaches back down for Stiles’ cock to stroke him off as he comes.

It takes a second for him realize that Stiles is stopping him, pushing his hand away and letting Damon’s dick fall from his mouth. “Not yet,” he pants, voice hoarse and raw. The sound makes Derek’s wolf growl with need, and vaguely realizes that he’s still thrusting into Stiles and he’s about to come, so he pulls out and clutches the base of his cock a little desperately, just barely holding off. “Want to try something,” Stiles says, and then he’s up and moving, heart pounding and skin smelling utterly fucking delicious, drenched in sweat and precome and spit.

Derek’s a little dazed and sex-stupid already, so he lets Stiles move him where he wants him with little thought, knowing down to his bones that whatever Stiles wants, he wants it too.

Stiles positions them so he’s lying in the middle of the bed, pillow under his ass presenting himself to Derek in a way that can only be described as _wanton_. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Damon positioning himself over Stiles’ face, and fuck, they’re doing this. Derek slides in close to him, lifting his long legs up and over his shoulders, sucking a mark into the inside of a knee. Stiles grunts. “Fuck, yes, Derek. Fuck me. Don’t touch my cock. I want to come on your dick while I suck Damon off, okay?” He begins mouthing eagerly at Damon’s balls and Derek grunts his assent to Stiles’ request, all of Stiles’ requests, and slides easily back into him, quickly ratcheting up the pace.

It feels like his skin his on fire, like he’s burning up from the inside out and dissolving into Stiles, into the terrifying power of his love for this remarkable human boy. It strikes him them, a startling moment of clarity within the white-hot haze of his sex-and-love-drunk mind, what a gift Stiles is giving him. To trust Derek enough to ask for this, to let Derek see him this openly vulnerable and needy, to want Derek to be the one who gets to fulfill his fantasies: it’s enough to make Derek think that maybe Stiles is right; maybe Derek _is_ worth loving if someone like Stiles chooses to love him.

He’s doing his best to support Stiles’ hips, trying to bear as much of the weight of their movement as best he can from his position, but he’s starting to go weak with the overpowering need to come and fill his mate. He lets Stiles’ legs fall off his shoulders and locks them around his hips. He lets his head fall forward, landing with a thud on Damon’s strong shoulder as the vampire keeps fucking into Stiles’ mouth. The whine he hears sounds distant and desperate, and somewhere in what little of him remains aware of anything that isn’t the smoldering hot friction of Stiles’ ass around his dick, he realizes that it’s coming from him. “I’ve got you, wolf,” Damon pants against his ear, letting Derek lean more heavily on him. It makes Derek nearly weep with gratitude.

He’s about ready to explode inside Stiles when he remembers that Stiles wanted to come untouched, and Derek will be goddamned if he doesn’t give Stiles what he wants. He gathers his strength and pushes away from Damon’s chest, settling back to get a deeper angle into Stiles, knowing just where to aim his strokes. “Come on, baby. I need you to come,” he grunts, voice low and rough.

Damon pulls out of his mouth then, stroking hurriedly at his cock, still straddling Stiles’ flushed face. Derek’s hips have lost any semblance of control, thrusting wildly and powerfully. Damon lets out a groan and Derek smells the sweet-hot scent of his orgasm just before he comes, painting Stiles’ face and chest. A few drops of hot come land on Derek’s abs, and he hisses with pleasure. Damon falls back against the pillows panting, still stroking his flushed red cock and watching with heated eyes and Derek continues to fuck into Stiles, who thankfully, finally, blissfully, is coming.

His hands grip hard into Derek’s biceps, nails leaving marks that will fade in seconds, his ass clenching in tight spasms around Derek’s cock. It pulls Derek’s orgasm out of him, his entire body shuddering and quaking as the fire inside of him goes so hot it finally feels like it’s being quenched. He buries himself deep and just fills and fills Stiles with his come, much more than a human could, something Stiles loves. Stiles is shooting white ribbons across his own chest and Derek wants to add to the mess, so he pulls out, still coming, and spurts one final burst, thick and heavy, into the dark, coarse hair of Stiles’ treasure trail.

Derek collapses across him, his skin so hot the splay of come on his chest when he presses against Stiles’ almost feels cool. He’s got just enough awareness to shift so all of his weight doesn’t land on Stiles, pulling out and bringing with him a hot surge of come that makes his mate moan in pleasure. He settles in, half next to him, half on top of him, one hand reaching up to lightly cup Damon’s calf above Stiles’ head.

They’re all fucked out and languid, teetering on the edge of sleep. Derek stays awake long enough to get Stiles situated comfortably under the covers, with Damon's help, paying no mind to the mess of lube and come on the comforter and in the sheets. They settle in the gigantic bed, Derek in the middle, Stiles on his back with Derek curved around his side.

“Love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut! This is the last chapter! Thanks so much for your patience, lovelies!

Derek wakes to the feeling of a lube-slicked finger sliding into him, gentle but confident, slightly insistent. He grunts and lifts his face from where it’s buried in a pillow, rising to his elbows and twisting back from his stomach to look down the bed. Over the curve of his ass – which is bearing a quickly fading mark from a bite he must have slept through – he sees Stiles, eyes intent on where he’s slipping in a second finger. He grunts again and shoves back, pushing them deeper, past the second knuckle.

“Hey sleepywolf,” Stiles purrs, leaning down to bite at Derek’s ass again.

“Fuck,” Derek gasps, rising to his knees on instinct.

“That’s the plan, big guy,” Stiles says, sliding in a third finger, the stretch and burn hissing through him in a buzz of heat, his body starting to ache for more. “But wake up that vampire first.”

“Oh, I am wide awake and enjoying the show,” Damon says. Derek turns to look at him; his cool blue eyes are narrowed as he stretches across the pillows next to him, hand idly stroking his cock as he watches Derek get fingered.

Derek smiles and Damon leans over to kiss him, the hand not stroking his dick coming up to tangle in Derek’s hair, pulling roughly. His cock, already hard and needy, throbs and pulses precome as Damon fucks into his mouth with his tongue, merciless.

“Waking up next to you has always been fun, Hale,” he says with a smirk as he pulls away, eyes moving up to watch Stiles, who’s positioning himself on his knees behind Derek, pulling his fingers out of him to stroke at his own dick. Derek clenches and moans, hating the loss but thrilled with anticipation of what he’s knows is coming. Getting fucked by Stiles is always a revelation, but this time, with Damon and that edge of authoritative mischief in Stiles’ voice, Derek knows he’s in for something spectacular.

Stiles runs his hands, still lube-slick, over his back and back down to his ass, squeezing hard as he spreads him open. His empty hole is throbbing, grasping, his body begging for Stiles to take him, to use him and fill him up. “I want to fuck you while you suck each other off,” Stiles says, almost casually, calmly.

The words send a rush of pleasure through Derek. Something spectacular indeed.

Damon laughs. “God, Hale. I want ten just like him.” 

Derek just snorts as he widens his stance, making room for Damon, who rises enough to turn around on the bed. He slides under Derek, settling his hips on a pillow, cock hard and rigid reaching up towards Derek’s watering mouth. Stiles is pressing the head of his wet cock against his ass as Derek buries his face in the crook of Damon’s groin, the hot, sweet musk of his arousal spinning together with Stiles’ and his own, an intoxicating, heady elixir. They’ve barely just begun and Derek already feels fragile, like he’s splintering and cracking with the heat coursing through him, eager and greedy to use and be used from every angle.

Damon scoots further back, ignoring Derek’s cock to place his head between Stiles’ knees, his face just inches below where Stiles is starting to ease into Derek. Derek feels exposed and protected all at once, Damon’s hands brushing over his thighs, Stiles’ grabbing hard at his ass. “Fuck,” Damon half-hisses, half-moans. “Look at you two.” His hands run up the back of Derek’s thighs to join Stiles’, helping to spread him wide.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles pants, bottoming out, hands trembling against him. Derek twitches his hips and lets his head drop, brushing against Damon’s abs. He looks up the vampire’s muscular torso to his face, where he’s smiling and licking his lips as Stiles slides slowly in and out, stretching and filling him. Derek teases the head of Damon’s cock with his tongue and licks wetly along the shaft before wrapping his lips around him and sliding down slowly. Damon’s hips jut up sharply, not even asking permission, knocking his dick against the back of Derek’s throat again and again as he fucks up into his mouth. 

Damon finally gets his own mouth around Derek’s dick, wet and sinfully teasing. Stiles is picking up his pace, fucking into him faster, narrow hips snapping against his ass. Stiles’ mumbled swears weave with the sound of their sloppy blowjobs, a fucking filthy chorus Derek wants to memorize. He rolls his hips, meeting Stiles’ thrusts, whining softly, the movement driving his cock deeper into Damon’s mouth, leaking precome.

He’s close, so fucking close, nearly out of his mind with it, body sparking with pleasure at each point of contact. Stiles runs his hands up his back, rough little scratches that begin to heal at once. He leans far enough over him to tangle his long fingers in his hair, gripping tight and pulling, and then, _fuck_ , he’s _pushing_ Derek’s head back down on to Damon’s cock, helping him take it further down his stretched throat.

Damon snarls around his cock and reaches his hands up above his head, fingers reaching for Stiles’ dick where it’s pounding into him, sliding two fingers into Derek along with it. “Oh fuck,” Stiles gasps, voice low and wrecked, hips bucking even faster. Derek tumbles over the edge all at once, orgasm slamming through him before he has the chance to warn Damon, who just drives his fingers deeper into him with Stiles’ cock while swallowing his come. Derek pulls off Damon, head falling against the inside of his thigh as his body goes limp, twitching as he shudders through it.

Derek clenches hard around Stiles' dick and Damon’s fingers and is rewarded with a harsh moan from Stiles as he comes, hips driving in hard for one last thrust before he buries himself to the hilt, pulsing hard. Derek gets his mouth around Damon’s balls, sucking gently as Stiles pulls out, come sliding out of him where Damon is still holding him open. 

Damon’s cock is dripping precome and Derek can smell how close he is, but instead of taking him back into his mouth or jacking him off, he rises to his knees, walking on them down the bed while straddling him. Derek smiles when he hears both of them, Stiles and Damon, gasp and moan as they watch him, his back to them, lowering his come-slick and stretched hole around Damon’s cock. His own dick is flushing hard again, never really went soft, body already aching to come again. He rides Damon’s cock shamelessly, bouncing and rolling, clenching and grinding, mind going blank as he seeks his next release.

Stiles appears in front of him, on his knees between Damon’s thighs, licking Damon’s precome from his lips before shoving his tongue into his mouth, kissing him greedily. Derek moves his hands from his own dick to Stiles’, still slick with come and lube, half-hard and growing as Derek jacks him quickly, Stiles hissing, still sensitive. Damon’s hands are squeezing hard into his hips, thumbs grinding into his lower back, his breath growing ragged. Derek’s dick bounces against his hands where he’s working Stiles’ cock, leaking against them both

He clenches around Damon as the vampire comes, filling Derek even more, arching upwards and slamming into him. Derek bites a growl into Stiles’ neck as he comes again, body dissolving with the sheer fucking perfect power of it, his thick come coating his hands over Stiles’ dick.

He works his mate faster, messy hands squeezing just the way he knows he likes, still riding Damon’s cock, but slowly now, lazily as he comes down from the buzzing high of his orgasm. Stiles comes again with a stuttering shout, and Derek smiles as he watches his cock pulse and spray onto his abs.

They fall into a tangled heap of sweat-and-come soaked limbs, Stiles laughing and cursing, Damon smirking, and Derek, fuck, Derek is so fucked out and exhausted he falls asleep against Stiles’ chest the second he puts his head there, wanting to feel the strong beat of his heart against his cheek.

**~*~**

In the oversized shower Stiles insisted on when they were remodeling the house, the three of them laugh and kiss under the multiple showerheads, washing up and sucking and jacking each other off, relentless in their lust.

Derek never could have imagined what it would do to him, to watch Stiles’ face up close as he gets sucked, to kiss another man’s come off his lips. It’s a dazzling whirl of feelings, a warm possessiveness and surging love, an instinctive, overpowering arousal. Derek hasn't been sure of anything since the fire, but when he looks at Stiles, smiling softly as he leans into kiss him, pupils blown wide as Damon licks into him from behind, he knows down to his bones, to his wolf, that he will always be loved by this beautiful, perfect man. 

**~*~**

When Damon leaves that evening, he winks and slaps Stiles’ ass on the way out the door, tossing one last smoldering look over his shoulder at Derek as he saunters to his car. 

Derek makes them dinner and they curl up on the couch and watch TV, never not touching each other. They’re even more affectionate than usual, Derek especially, eventually maneuvering them on the couch so Stiles is lying on his back with Derek on top of him, covering him, letting his bulk weigh him down. He nuzzles into his neck, licking over the hickeys he left there, bruised mementos that concentrate his intoxicating taste and smell.

Soon, Stiles’ hands, which have been running soothing, firm strokes down his bare back, get more purposeful, sliding under the waistband of his sweatpants, moving them down over the swell of his ass and hardening dick. Stiles is hard too, pressing through his thin flannel pajama pants into the crook of Derek’s groin. Derek manages to free Stiles' cock too, leaving new marks across his collarbone as they rut against each other slowly, languidly.

They’re both leaking, giving them much needed slick, the snap and grind of their hips growing more urgent. Derek rises up to his elbows to better get at Stiles’ mouth, surprising them both with the ferocity of the kiss, biting at his lower lip and urging into his mouth with his tongue. Stiles grabs his ass hard, fingers digging into the taut muscle. Panting and groaning, Stiles breaks the kiss and buries his face in Derek’s neck, mouth open and wet. He’s mumbling, words getting lost against his skin, slurred and shapeless, but even so, Derek knows he’s saying _“I love you, I love you,_ ” over and over again.

Derek can’t speak at all, too consumed with heat and pleasure and love, growling softly as he spills across Stiles’ stomach, skin sparking, orgasm rippling through him in urgent waves. Stiles bites hard into his neck when he comes a few moments later, adding his own pulsing stream to Derek’s mess.

He doesn’t have to tell him he loves him too, but he does anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com/


End file.
